


Don’t look at me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prequel di R-69.Prompt Lista 1: 2. Nuvole.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 427.Titolo: Don’t look at me





	Don’t look at me

Don’t look at me

“La città delle nuvole… Vivere qui era stato il sogno di nostra madre e ce lo ha come trasmesso. Non avrebbe mai pensato che noi ci saremmo riusciti, ma che lei sarebbe morta di leucemia sulla Terra molto prima” disse la giovane.

Il ragazzo si grattò il mento e sospirò pesantemente. Era ritto in piedi davanti alla gemella, entrambi avevano dei lunghi capelli fucsia e gli occhi dalle iridi blu intenso.

“Non mi va di parlare di nostra madre. Ci siamo riusciti grazie ai miei software e grazie alla tua capacità nel marketing, non capisco perché rivangare il passato” borbottò.

La sorella osservava il manto candido di nuvole che svettava oltre le grandi vetrate. La città volante le solcava, dando vita a effetti simili a nebbiolina.

“Perché non dovrei, Marius?” chiese.

Marius schioccò la lingua sul palato e accarezzò il calcio della sua pistola laser, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Perché oggi mi sposo. Voglio pensare a cose allegre, non tristi.

Già non trovo molto gratificante il fatto che mia moglie non abbia voluto una cerimonia, ma la semplice iscrizione nel registro digitale dei matrimoni. La città delle nuvole è molto più burocratica e meno poetica di quanto immaginassimo sulla Terra” disse Marius secco.

“Per questo non hai invitato neanche me alla cerimonia?” chiese la giovane.

“Allora è questo il problema, Claudiette?” domandò Marius con tono burbero.

La giovane accarezzò l’elsa elaborata della propria spada dalla lama laser rossastra, solcata da una fessura ovale.

“No, non è questo” sussurrò.

< Questa è la mia ultima occasione. Tu sei diventato la nuova nuvola irraggiungibile. Solchi un cielo lontano e sei impossibile d’afferrare come gelido vapore acqueo.

Preferisco morire che ammettere i desideri che provo per te… Mi hai sempre considerato la ‘sorellina’ pura… Cosa penseresti sapendo dei miei pensieri nei tuoi confronti? 

Da quando nostra madre è morta sei diventato il mio unico punto fermo. Sei diventato un uomo, sei cambiato così tanto e la nostra somiglianza si è fatta labile. Ho capito di desiderarti quelle interminabili notti in cui ti addormentavi mentre eri impegnato con qualche programma particolarmente complesso > pensò.

Afferrò la spada di scatto e si trapassò da parte a parte.

“Claudiette!” gridò Marius, mentre la giovane si accasciava contro il vetro. Le figure delle nuvole oltre di essi divennero rosse a causa del sangue che colava copiosamente dalla ferita.

“Non…” esalò Claudiette, mentre un rivolo vermiglio le colava le labbra. "Non guardarmi..." implorò.

L’urlo di dolore di Marius risuonò per tutto il corridoio, mentre un gruppetto di curiosi e preoccupanti abitanti della città delle nuvole si accalcavano intorno a loro.

 


End file.
